


The King And Queen Of Alderaan

by ceciliasheplin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A little, A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ben's POV, Bisexual Ben Solo, Bisexual Kylo Ren, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Devotion, Enthusiastic Consent, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Near Death, No Pregnancy, No particular sub/dom dynamics, Oral Sex, Period Typical Morality, Poisoning, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Soft Breylo, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, battles, breylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/pseuds/ceciliasheplin
Summary: For Reylo Smutember 2020 | Day 25 | Prompt: Three is not a crowdQueen and king of Alderaan, Rey and Kylo Ren, make lieutenant Ben Solo their new general after he played a crucial role in the final battle against the armies of Dathomir. They get close.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 54
Kudos: 116
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics, Reylo Smutember 2020





	The King And Queen Of Alderaan

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited when I learned about the Collab and I’m thrilled to be a part of it.
> 
> Thank you to my dear friend and beta [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers) for the support and the amazing moodboard. Manips by me.
> 
> Mind the tags as usual and if there’s anything I missed, feel free to tell me.
> 
> Although it’s not addressed in the fic, Ben and Kylo are brothers but they don’t know it. There is a quick epilogue about it.
> 
> I hope you like my babies!

***

Ben knelt in the middle of the imposing throne room before Rey and Kylo Ren, queen and king of Alderaan.

What was left of their officers and the entire court was there to bear witness.

He was filthy from battle and his arm still hurt but he barely registered any of it amid his nervousness. The hall was dead silent and Ben shuddered a little in his kneeling position, unused and honestly a little scared at the scrutiny.

“Rise.” The queen’s strong, melodic voice echoed through the room.

Ben obeyed and, although he shouldn’t, he looked up at his queen.

Queen Rey was equally dirty, still dressed in her handsome battle armor: a sturdy but lightweight silver scale mail, paired with pauldrons and battle breaches. She had forsaken her royal casque and Ben could see the smear of blood on her face and his heart instinctively worried for her.

“Lieutenant Solo,” the queen began, taking a few steps in his direction and he lowered his gaze to the floor in submission. “The brave soldier who turned the tide of battle and allowed our armies to advance and win. Alderaan is victorious because of you.”

Ben thought back to when the armies of Dathomir were raining down upon them, in their final attempt to conquer Ben’s home country. Darth Maul’s infantry was too well armed and too well trained this time, and Ben witnessed his fellow countrymen and women perish around him.

Ben was alone, his higher ranking officers lay dead. So he grabbed a horse and a few others followed him. He led them to circle the battlefield, ready to make his final ride into battle. Ben had felt the dread of impending death approaching, but the consolation was that he would die with honor, defending his country, his king and his queen he loved so much.

So there had been no doubt in Ben’s heart when he charged into the sea of enemy soldiers until he reached their commander. Ben never expected to get that far but as he plunged his sword into Darth Maul’s heart he realized the gods of battle had decided to bless him.

Back in the throne room, King Kylo rose and spoke. “The man responsible for ridding the world of our enemy. The war is over at last.” Ben shot a furtive glance at him.

Kylo was also regal in his imposing breastplate armour. Golden details finely decorated his vambraces, leg guards and helmet, which he was holding in his hand. He was not wounded, not apparently, but his armour had clearly taken quite the hits. His dark, long hair was brushed back on his head, looking impossibly beautiful even after the gruesome fight.

There was a silence that Ben interpreted as his turn to reply. “It is my honor to serve my country. And my king and queen.” He said as confidently as he could, bowing his head further.

Rey hummed in approval. “You have shown much bravery, lieutenant. What you have done is unheard of.”

“Look up, lieutenant.” He heard his king’s voice say and he obeyed.

He met his liege’s dark brown eyes. Kylo calmly examined Ben but he didn’t feel exposed. Kylo had curious eyes and a glint of amusement on his expression. Ben held his gaze until he couldn’t anymore.

“The kingdom of Alderaan is eternally indebted to this man,” Kylo said to the crowd. “We will celebrate tonight in his honor.”

The entire room applauded and cheered. Ben shook where he stood, in gratitude and fear. He was but a lowly soldier, lowborn and unworthy of rich banquets and royal honors.

With a wave of her hand, Rey sent away the crowd. Ben was unsure what to do but he knew he hadn’t been dismissed, so he waited.

Once they were alone, Rey began to circle him, slowly and patiently.

He kept his eyes fixed in front of him, feeling himself burning under the heat of their gaze.

A giggle broke his demeanor.

Rey smiled widely at him and then at Kylo. “You two look exactly the same!” She laughed.

Ben’s head darted to Kylo when he chuckled.

“It’s amazing!” Kylo said with a smile. “I did hear the rumors but seeing you here is almost like looking in the mirror.”

Rey’s crystalline laugh echoed across the room.

Kylo walked closer and faced Ben. He was smirking and Ben was finding it hard not to smile too.

“You, sir, are a very handsome man.” Kylo quipped.

Rey and Kylo broke into laughter and Ben couldn’t help the soft chuckle that left his throat.

With a contented sigh, Kylo clapped a hand on his shoulder. “My friend, you saved us all.”

“We would have been meat for crows if it weren’t for you.” Rey continued.

“Your majesties.” Ben whispered, bowing his head lightly.

“Will you join us at the high table, lieutenant? You will be sitting beside us.” Kylo asked.

Ben’s heart tightened. “My lord, the honor is too great.”

“Too great?” Rey said, amused. “Are you refusing us, lieutenant?”

“No, my lady,” Ben quickly corrected. “I am simply not worthy.”

“Nonsense,” the queen said. “Don’t be so modest. You deserve this, Solo. You earned it.”

“Yes, you did,” the king said before Ben could reply. “Enjoy it.”

***

Ben gazed upon the place he used to sit, next to his fellow soldiers. It was at the far end of the row, where he could barely glance at the high table. And he would do so often, admiring the royal couple.

Now all he had to do was to look beside him to find Kylo smiling at him, raising his glass. Rey was finishing her meal, but also had a smile to offer. Ben felt so out of place.

“So, Solo, tells us about how you came to be in our service.” Kylo said.

“I’m an orphan, my lord, I grew up a squire for Lord Calrissian. When he passed, I joined the army so I could continue to serve the kingdom.”

Rey took the final sip of wine and moved to sit on her husband’s lap. Ben tried not to react to that.

“You’re an orphan?”

“Yes, my lady.”

There was a different light to the queen’s eyes. It was the same pain he felt reflected there on her hazel eyes, old and dull, but no matter how deeply it had been buried in the heart, it surfaced, even if just for a moment.

“The war made orphans of us all.” She said looking at Kylo, lovingly brushing his hair around his ear.

They exchanged a look, one of old compassion and understanding.

She then reached out to briefly touch Ben’s hand. “I am sorry.”

Ben shivered under her touch.

“Thank you, my lady.” Ben replied, looking deep into her hazel eyes. 

Her kind smile came back on her face. “You may call me Rey.”

“And Kylo.”

Ben’s face fell. “Your majesties, I-I couldn’t possibly—“

“Would you do it if it was an order, Ben?” Rey asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“My lady—“

“I’m not a lady. Never have been.”

“Forgive me—“

“We insist.” Kylo said, finishing his cup.

Ben gaped at them until a servant stepped between them to fill their glasses with wine and broke their eye contact.

Rey took her cup and gave it to Kylo to drink. Ben witnessed him take a sip of the wine with amused eyes, looking at his wife. They laughed when it overflowed in his mouth and Rey reached for a cloth, lovingly wiping his face.

She kissed his lips then. She sealed her mouth to his without paying anyone any mind. This was how it was with them. All the times Ben had seen them from a distance, be it before battle or in court, they had always shown their affection to one another openly, propriety be damned. Those who were shocked by this kept their mouths shut.

But to Ben they were a wonder. He couldn’t stop staring. If before he had been fascinated with their might and beauty, he was now in awe of being able to witness their passion up close.

The kiss would break between giggles and tugging of hair. He followed Rey’s hand as it carded through Kylo’s raven locks, so similar to his own, and he found himself wanting to do exactly that.

Heat traveled lower in his body and he was grateful for his layered attire.

The kiss broke after a moment and they both looked at Ben, as if they had been putting on a show just for him and had been expecting an applause.

Ben quickly looked away, with flushed cheeks, reaching for his cup of wine.

“Ben,” Kylo said. “When we told you we had a debt to you, we meant it.”

“Yes,” Rey said. “And the king and queen of Alderaan don’t let great deeds go unrewarded.” She kissed Kylo on his lips again briefly then they both got up.

The entire court went silent and all eyes turned to them. Kylo took his glass and raised it.

“Today we mourn those who gave their lives to protect this country.”

“They will forever live in glory in our memories and in our hearts.” Rey continued.

“But the entire kingdom would have been lost if not for the bravery of our honored lieutenant Ben Solo.” Kylo said, raising his cup in Ben’s direction.

Ben’s face was burning all the way up his ears as he tried to keep his composure and not run away in embarrassment, hearing the court clap at his liege’s words.

“We can never repay this debt, but we will try,” Rey said. “The war is over and, although we hope that peace will be permanent, we must be prepared if it doesn’t last.”

Kylo turned to him and grabbed his shoulder. “That is why we have decided to appoint lieutenant Ben Solo as our new general.” Kylo announced to the crowd, looking straight into his eyes.

Ben’s breath left his lungs. He trembled under Kylo’s touch, overwhelmed and humbled with gratitude. He couldn't find his words, and tears pricked his eyes.

“M-my lord, I--” Ben muttered, too low for anyone but Kylo to hear against the cheering from the crowd.

“To the general!” Rey said loudly, raising her glass.

“To the general!” The entire court repeated in unison, joining her in their toast.

Ben was still shaking when he raised his cup to his lips.

***

Ben was given new chambers, armor, horse and weapons. He felt a little lost at times, trying so hard to adapt to the prestige, after having lived his whole life in the ascetic lifestyle of a soldier. 

Ben hadn’t known if he could do this. He hadn’t considered himself worthy in the first place, but the respect he had earned from the queen and king was also shared by the remaining troops. So now Ben had achieved the greatest honor of his life, leading and training the royal armies.

But the best part of all this was how close he had become to his beloved king and queen.

***

Kylo landed on the floor with a grunt, followed by a breathy laugh.

“Ben!” Kylo said. “You have got to teach me this move!”

Ben switched his training sword to his left hand and reached out the other to Kylo. He took it, propping himself up again, standing mere inches from Ben.

The proximity made Ben shiver. His eyes darted to his lips and they turned into a smile, so much like his own.

That was the talk in court: how much alike they were. Both were tall and broad, their dark hair matched and so did their strong noses; the only difference being Kylo’s beard.

But Ben disagreed. Kylo was so much more handsome than him. He didn’t compare to the mighty warrior that was his king; Kylo was stronger and more powerful in every way.

But it was Kylo’s eyes that Ben loved the most. The same ones that were staring into his at this moment.

They were soft with admiration and Ben felt himself blushing again.

“You, my friend, are amazing.” Kylo said, holding Ben by the face.

“No, my lord. I am not.” He said softly, his eyes dancing over Kylo’s face, unsure but thrilled.

“How many times must I tell you to call me Kylo?”

“I-I…” Ben lightly gasped.

“Why don’t you try it?” Kylo said.

Ben breathed in and steeled himself. “Kylo.” He said at last, and his lips curled up in a shy grin.

Kylo softly chuckled and let go, walking over to grab his sword from the ground. “There you go! Was that so hard?”

“No… well, a little.” Ben smiled, but was already missing Kylo’s hand on his shoulder.

“You’re impossible, Ben Solo,” Kylo laughed, twisting his sword on his wrist. “But I like that about you.”

Ben almost didn’t parry Kylo’s sword, lost in his daydream.

***

Rey’s hands touched the armour, testing its quality. She then grabbed it, weighing it on her arms.

“What do you think?” Rey asked, handing it over to Ben.

Ben grabbed the chainmail and examined it closely, watching for weak links in the tiny rings that made up the armour.

“This is another good one,” he said. “A nice batch.”

“Is it worthy of our troops?” She asked.

“Yes, I believe so.”

“The soldiers are pleased with you. And so are we.”

“I’m honoured, my lady.”

“You gave my husband quite a fight the other day, I hear.”

Ben blushed. “Yes, we were sparring.”

“The only one who could ever disarm him and beat him was me,” Rey chuckled. “I’d like to see your technique, if you so wish to show me.”

“It would be my honor and my pleasure…” He paused briefly. “Rey.” He boldly added and witnessed with delight the way her face changed when he finally called her by her name.

“You are to sit by our side at the high table permanently,” she continued, offering her hand to him. “We love having you with us, Ben.”

He grabbed it and kissed it reverently, and when his lips met the soft skin of her hand, he couldn't help but let it linger, inhaling the lovely scent of her.

Ben had never admired a person more. Her beauty came from her lovely face as much as it came from her strength and bravery. He knew little about her, but he knew she was lowborn and that she had climbed up in court and gained respect and prestige through her skills in battle.

Just like him.

When he raised his gaze at her again, her hand cupped his cheek. He felt it hard to breathe to have his queen touching him and he wished he could freeze this moment and live on it forever.

But she let go and they resumed their inspection.

Ben had never been happier.

***

Ben had known something was wrong a few moments before it happened, but by the time he could react, the assassins were already upon them.

Ben, who was riding on Rey’s left side, opposite Kylo, managed only a warning shout as the first arrows hit the soldiers around them.

They were ambushed by what was left of Dathomir: sympathizers of the Crimson Dawn in a suicide mission, armed with poor weapons and no armour, but with the fervent wrath of those who seek revenge.

Ben, Rey and Kylo had fought together until there were only the three of them standing; their foes, their soldiers and even the horses all lay dead. Still, they exchanged a look of relief.

Ben would never forget how it felt like to fight alongside them. But the thrill of battle was quickly replaced by dread when he witnessed Kylo fall to his knees.

They had searched his body for wounds but found none that could justify this, until they came upon a small cut on his arm.

“Poison arrows.” Rey had shook when she whispered, her voice drenched in terror.

Ben was now carrying Kylo on his back. Every step was agony - Kylo was so heavy - but Ben didn’t care, all he cared about was getting Kylo back to the castle in time.

Rey had gone out ahead to call for help. She had taken the arrow with her in hopes they could make an antidote. They agreed she would be faster and Kylo’s time was running out.

Desperation hooked his heart. Kylo was getting heavier on his back at every step but Ben moved as fast as he could, Kylo’s life depended on it.

Resolute and tireless, Ben carried his king all through the night, until they were at last found by Rey’s party who immediately took Kylo and put him in a stretcher and hauled him into the carriage.

Ben hopped inside with Rey, and fainted with exhaustion.

Back at the castle, Ben was by Rey’s side while the healers worked on Kylo. She was shaking and sought his embrace but never cried, he figured she was too worried for that. She insisted that Ben rest but he dismissed the idea, not wanting to abandon her, completely unconcerned by his own deplorable state.

“Oh gods, Ben,” Rey said, whimpering in his arms.

“Don’t worry, my queen,” Ben said against her hair. “Our king is strong, he’ll make it. I know it.”

“You… You carried him...” She said, but couldn’t finish, her eyes held so much gratitude and affection when she looked at him, even if pained. The dam finally broke inside her and he saw the tears at last coming down her beautiful face.

“We did it together, Rey. If you hadn’t gone ahead and then found us…” His voice broke and he wept with her as they waited outside the room for the endless hours to pass.

They were gently woken up by the healers. They told them that had Kylo gotten here later he would have been beyond any help. He might make it. Only time would tell.

Ben’s heart twisted with the possibility of losing his king.

They spent their days by Kylo’s side, taking turns sleeping and helping the healers. Kylo’s face looked less pale each passing day, thankfully.

One night, Ben found Rey asleep on the chair where they would sit by Kylo and took her in his arms to put her in the bed. He gently set her down, covering her with the sheets. She brushed his arm.

“Lie down by our side, Ben. Please.” She asked and scooted over a little to make room for him.

Ben didn’t hesitate. He removed his boots and outer layers and lay down with her.

“You saved Kylo’s life,” she told Ben, burying herself into his welcoming arms. “And therefore saved mine.”

Ben took her hand and kissed it, then pressed it against his face.

“Mine too…” Ben said, eyes closed.

Rey looked up and placed one brief kiss on his cheek. It was quick but it burned his flesh like hot iron.

She turned around to face Kylo and placed her hand on his chest.

“Hold me?” She asked and Ben shifted closer, letting their bodies fit together, placing his hand over hers on top of Kylo’s heart, and he fell asleep almost instantly.

***

Ben was there when Kylo’s eyes fluttered open.

Rey cried out and threw herself on him, kissing and holding him.

A few days later, when Kylo was able to stand again he called for them, eyes swimming, trying to thank them for saving his life.

The trio simply held each other, crying tears of happiness.

“My sweet Ben,” Kylo whispered against the crook of Ben’s neck.

“Our sweet Ben,” Rey agreed, tightening the embrace.

***

Ben tried to get them to tell him where they were going but Kylo and Rey had insisted on keeping it a surprise.

They rode to a part of the country Ben had never been before and he was indeed surprised when the most beautiful lake he had ever seen surged before them, sheltered by dense trees and surrounded by soft grass.

They dismounted and laid down a blanket with the wine and a spread of food.

Kylo had said that he couldn’t wait to go outside again, now that he was fully recovered.

They ate and drank, then lay down on the grass to look at the blue sky, talking and laughing, simply enjoying the lazy summer day.

Rey got up suddenly and tugged on her vest, stripping down to her underthings. Ben could only stare, paralyzed at the sight of his queen undressing in front of him.

He glanced at Kylo, who had an amused, hungry expression on his face as he regarded his wife.

Rey giggled at him and pulled her shirt over her head, getting rid of her underwear next.

Ben’s breath left his lungs and he couldn’t catch it seeing her gorgeous, completely naked body. Unfortunately, he didn’t get to watch as much as he would have liked because she bolted into the lake.

Kylo chuckled and began to tug on his belt. Ben’s terrified eyes looked at what he was doing, while Rey was happily swimming in the water.

Kylo took off his shirt and got up, wiggling out of his pants.

Ben’s gaze scanned his entire body, to his recent scar, his strong chest and finally his cock.

The sight made his own pulse insistently in the confinement of his pants.

Kylo got in the water and playfully growled, making Rey shriek when he went after her. She tried to escape him but he grabbed her with impressive speed. They both dunked into the water and disappeared for a moment only to emerge seconds later and resume their play.

Ben felt hot and flustered watching them until Kylo looked at him and shook his head, grinning. 

“Ben!” Kylo yelled. “Quit fooling around and come in already!”

Jolted out of his reverie, Ben got rid of his shirt and the rest of his clothes. He had to take a deep breath for courage to take off his underwear, and got into the lake with them.

The water was perfect, but a splash right on his face broke his thought. Ben retaliated immediately and their little war went on for a few moments, until it faded, leaving them breathless with laughter.

Kylo lifted Rey out of the water to take her into his arms. Ben’s eyes fell onto Rey’s exposed breasts until they were hidden behind Kylo’s chest.

“We wanted to bring you here today, Ben,” Rey eventually said. “Because this is a very special place for us.”

“Is it?” Ben said, mindlessly caressing the surface of the water.

“You see, Kylo was not supposed to marry me.” She said, tracing the line of her husband’s nose with her finger.

“Really?”

“He was supposed to marry some lady of house whatever.” She chuckled, squeezing her arms around Kylo’s neck.

“I couldn’t do it,” Kylo said, looking at his wife. “Not after I’d met her.”

“Kylo changed the law so he could marry me.” Rey said. “A nobody from nowhere.”

Ben smiled. He would have done the same.

“I had wasted enough time in the darkness.” Kylo said. “I wasn’t going to let any stupid law or taboo get in the way, I wanted to be happy.”

“If he hadn’t done that I would have kidnapped him.” She grinned.

Ben smiled, utterly captivated by their story.

Kylo kissed Rey’s neck and she closed her eyes and sighed softly. “This is where I fell in love with her,” he said, bringing them closer to Ben. “That’s why we brought you here. We wanted you to be a part of our happy memories too, if this is something that you wish.” His voice was heavy with meaning and his eyes were full of hope.

“I do! Yes!” Ben said too quickly, taking a step into their direction.

Rey smiled and let go of Kylo’s arms and slid closer. His eyes took in her naked body as she approached.

“It was such a blessing when you came into our lives, Ben.” She said.

“My life was the blessed one,” Ben said.

Ben’s heart was thundering in his chest as he continued, unaware where this boldness came from. “I’ve never in my life met anyone like the two of you. You are beautiful, kind, generous and… and…”

“And what, Ben?” Kylo said, in an almost whisper, coming even closer.

Ben held his gaze, his stomach fluttering as it usually did when they were close like this.

If Ben merely trembled, their skin would touch.

Kylo reached out and hovered his fingers on Ben’s face without touching. He felt Rey’s body heat beside him, almost as strong as Kylo’s.

“And…” Ben tried, but he was distracted by Kylo’s lips that were right there. All he had to do was…

Ben leaned in and his lips landed on Kylo’s and for a moment the world stopped.

His soft lips felt so good, better than anything he had imagined. Kylo gently grabbed his neck to pull him closer and opened his mouth. Ben tilted his head and their lips fit better, sliding against one another. Soon, his tongue searched for Kylo’s. Ben moaned when they met, tasting and licking.

The kiss broke and Ben felt lightheaded. His breathing was shallow and his heart thundered in his chest.

He looked beside him to see Rey’s fascinated expression. They moved at the same time, and their mouths clashed. Ben could feel Kylo’s hand on his neck while he kissed Rey, her lips as soft as Kylo’s. Her warm wet mouth tasted so good, an unique flavour that belonged to her alone.

His right hand still holding Kylo’s, he wrapped his left arm around Rey’s waist and brought her closer, and her body was glued to his. He could feel the stiff peaks of her breasts against his skin as he kissed her, and his cock throbbed between them, getting impossibly harder.

Ben felt Kylo move to stand behind him and moaned involuntarily loud when he felt his body press against his, his erection nudging along his ass cheeks like it belonged there, hard and hot. Kylo tightened the embrace, suckling kisses on his neck, rutting his cock against his ass. Ben felt teeth and tongue on his skin, while Rey blessed him with her warm mouth, pressing her stomach on his hot length, while her hands travelled everywhere.

Pleasure coursed through his veins almost violently. It was too much.

With the feeling of Rey and Kylo’s bodies enveloping him, Ben came. He whimpered against her mouth while Kylo licked the skin of his neck, as the waves of his orgasm hit him, over and over again.

Feeling wonderfully weak with bliss and satisfaction, he sagged against Kylo’s body and he supported him, holding him steady.

“We’ve wanted this for so long, Ben.” Rey said, caressing the planes of his chest.

“We did.” Kylo said in his ear, rocking his body slowly in a soothing motion.

Ben felt tears prick his eyes with a happiness that he never knew existed and wanted to tell them that, but all that came out were needy sounds and intakes of breath.

Rey and Kylo didn’t seem to mind, they just held him, Rey with her head on his chest and Kylo’s chin on his shoulder.

“Rey… Kylo…” He whispered when he found his voice again.

Kylo was still hard but he made no effort to tend to it. But Ben wanted more. He turned around to kiss Kylo again, and Ben tentatively reached down into the water to grab his cock. Kylo whimpered as Ben pumped it gently and the kiss broke, and Ben saw Kylo’s face washed with pleasure.

It was Rey’s turn to position herself behind Kylo. Ben only saw one of her hands disappear under the water while the other hand massaged his pecs. Kylo groaned and his cock pulsed on Ben’s hand, he didn’t seem too far off. Ben saw it when his orgasm hit him. He moaned loudly, looking into his eyes, as Ben kept his movements, bringing him to completion.

Kylo didn’t rest, he lunged at Ben for another kiss and then hastily turned to Rey, sealing his mouth to hers and grabbing her, carrying her out of the water.

Ben was right behind him when Kylo laid her down on the mat, kissing down her body until he reached her cunt.

Rey cried out when he licked her and she grabbed his hair with one hand. With her other, she beckoned Ben to come closer.

He leaned down to kiss her while Kylo feasted on her. Ben kissed her deeply, his tongue invading her sweet mouth again and their breaths mingled.

Ben eagerly kissed down her body, tasting her wet skin. He sucked hard on one of her nipples, while he pinched the other with his hand. He switched, feeling her body flow to Kylo pleasuring her.

Ben looked at where Kylo was licking her and they locked eyes. Kylo’s eyes were dark and deep, filled with hunger, and he smiled against Rey’s flesh. Ben was hypnotized.

Kylo emerged from between Rey’s legs with flushed cheeks and hooded eyes. “Come here.” He said, pulling Ben towards him. “I want you to make her come.”

“Oh yes…” He heard Rey say.

Ben almost stumbled in his haste, eager to please his queen. Rey screamed when he licked her cunt, even if he was unpracticed. She helped him, grabbing his hair and guiding him to where she liked best.

Rey came with the both of them touching her body, crying out their names.

Ben had never tasted anything so good and he licked her some more, slowly drinking her in until she calmed down, while Kylo soothed her body with his hands.

After only a brief moment, Rey kneeled up and pulled them both to her, and the trio took turns kissing one another, taking their time.

Ben felt Kylo’s cock pulsing against his thigh, both of them becoming hard again surprisingly quickly. He moaned and broke the kiss, giving Kylo’s lips back to Rey. While they kissed, Ben suckled and mouthed his way down Kylo’s body, leaving marks on his pale skin.

Kylo shuddered when Ben licked the V on his lower stomach, his mouth yearning to taste his cock. Ben grabbed Kylo’s length and licked it, feeling it becoming thick and full under his tongue.

Ben took a moment to lick his lips, enjoying the taste of Kylo invading his mouth, manly and sweet, mixing with the salty, lingering taste of Rey.

He could hear Rey and Kylo’s muffled sounds and he opened his eyes and looked up to see them still kissing, Kylo fingering her cunt.

He then took Kylo all the way, sucking him eagerly, basking on the feeling of having his mouth full of his cock.

Rey moved. He felt her hands smooth the skin of his back, until she rounded his ass. He moaned around Kylo’s cock when he felt her wet tongue on him, licking his hole. It felt so good, he arched more for her while Kylo moaned and carded his fingers through his hair.

“You taste so good, Ben.” Rey said.

Ben moaned again in response. His cock had become fully hard again, unattended, twitching, hanging from between his legs.

Rey’s tongue was replaced by her fingers and she slowly penetrated him, stretching him wider, making a blasing pleasure race from his center through his entire body.

Rey’s fingers eventually left him and he whimpered, but the loss was quickly replaced by the thrill of whatever was coming next. Kylo stopped him and Ben kneeled up again, panting.

The three of them embraced, breathing hard. Rey and Kylo looked so beautiful like this, wet hair and skin, flushed cheeks and lazy eyes; Ben was in awe.

“Do you want to keep going, Ben?” Rey asked.

“Yes… I want more.”

They exchanged a smile before Rey lay down on the mat. Ben’s gaze followed her, hypnotized by her golden body, and she opened up her legs. Her beautiful cunt was on full display again, welcoming him, and he blindly followed her until he was on top of her, looking deep into her eyes.

“I want you inside me,” she said, and Ben’s cock twitched, as if it couldn’t wait to taste her too.

She was so wet there was barely any resistance as he gently pushed forward, giving her inch after inch, not stopping until his cock was buried deep inside her. The way her hot cunt gripped him made him close his eyes from the sensation.

“Look at me, Ben.”

He opened his eyes to see the face of his beautiful queen.

“You feel so good…” She moaned.

He was pure primal instinct at this point when his body moved of its own accord, thrusting into her, making her smile turn into a lustful cry. He made her moan even more, dragging his cock inside her, slowly, the contact of their bodies making him burn.

He lost his rhythm a little when he felt Kylo behind him and his finger replaced Rey’s, playing with his ass, wet with his spit. He moaned with anticipation, stopping to give Kylo more time.

Soon, the smooth head of Kylo’s cock prodded at Ben’s hole, stretching it further, and a gasp left Ben’s throat.

“Push against me.” Kylo said with a breathy, strained voice. 

Ben did as he said and Kylo’s cock slowly slid deeper. Ben needed it so bad. He needed to feel Kylo inside of him at the same time as he was inside of Rey. Ben was moaning wildly as Kylo went further, almost reaching that wonderful spot inside him. All the while, Rey lovingly held his head against her shoulder.

“You’re doing so well, Ben.” Rey said encouragingly.

When Kylo’s cock was finally hilted inside him, Ben screamed with the pleasure of it, just on the edge of discomfort but it only made the bliss more powerful.

“Are you alright, Ben?” Kylo asked.

“Yes… It feels so good…” He managed as Rey gently stroked his hair.

Ben could feel Kylo shaking and Rey’s walls gripping around him. Ben felt so full with Kylo’s cock all the way inside him and Rey’s cunt squeezing him, it was a miracle he was able to hold back his climax in that moment.

Kylo moved, slowly dragging his length in and out of Ben, movement which caused Ben to thrust inside Rey. Ben soared with pleasure and happiness, looking into Rey’s eyes with Kylo’s breath hot on his neck.

It was the greatest experience of Ben’s life, having the two of them like this, their bodies trapped in a beautiful exchange of ecstasy. With every thrust from Kylo and into Rey, delicious tingles attacked Ben’s nerves, drawing his pleasure higher and higher.

At one point, Kylo stopped and he placed a hand on Ben’s hip, encouraging him to move. Ben impaled himself on Kylo’s cock and then thrust into Rey. Kylo’s sounds of pleasure, small pants and grunts that left his lips, sounded so much like Ben’s own it made his head swim, and Rey’s beautiful moans completed the chorus.

After a few minutes of this, Kylo grasped Ben’s hips again and began to fuck in earnest. The strength of Kylo’s movements created a shockwave that made Ben pound harder into Rey. She held onto him and arched her back, opening up wider while her cunt gripped his cock tighter. The obscene sound of flesh against flesh, of cock and balls bouncing, of moans and grunts filled the air.

Lost to lust and pleasure, they created a perfect rhythm as they moved together, letting the wild sensations guide them to their impending climax.

Rey was first. Ben could feel the way her body tensed underneath his and her cunt began to spasm as a crescendo of shouts left her. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

One second after, Kylo shouted and Ben felt Kylo drive his cock inside him as deep and as hard as he could, pushing Ben inside Rey until he hit the end of her. Kylo’s cock pulsed inside him, filling him with his hot seed.

That pushed Ben over the edge. His second orgasm hit him with a force he didn’t think was possible, and he filled Rey’s cunt while Kylo’s cock still throbbed inside him, hitting his tender spot. The waves of pleasure ripped groan after groan from his throat and coursed through his entire body. He could faintly hear Kylo and Rey’s remaining cries of passion, riding their shared orgasms until they faded.

They collapsed to the mat, sated and completely spent. Shivers were still running up and down Ben’s body as he rolled over to lie on his back, one arm around Kylo and another around Rey as they crawled to him.

He spent a long time lazily taking turns kissing them. All the while, their hands wouldn’t leave each other’s bodies, caressing and soothing.

Ben had never felt more alive, more loved.

“My sweet Ben,” Rey said.

“Our sweet Ben,” Kylo agreed.

***

Quick epilogue: 

Eventually, Kylo and Ben found out they were twin brothers. They had been separated at birth to keep them safe, just like every story about separating twins usually goes: very convoluted and useless. They were weirded out for the grand total of two minutes but then decided they didn’t care after all. Ben, Rey and Kylo lived happily ever after as king and queen of Alderaan and their trusted general.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like more Breylo, I’ve got a modern AU, plot driven, angsty, slow burn, no incest one [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903074/chapters/57471235)
> 
> Feedback and comments are appreciated!
> 
> You may find me on Twitter [@ceciliasheplin](https://twitter.com/ceciliasheplin) or on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/ceciliasheplin) if you want to say hi.  
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> ❤️💛💙


End file.
